


Baby Yoda's First Words

by CertifiedPissWizard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda POV, Gen, I have no excuse for this, baby yoda adopts obiwan the fic, din voice: sigh, shameless unending crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard
Summary: Buir left them alone in the ship again asking them to stay. It was boring though, and they wanted to try talking like buir did. He’d be so surprised if they said something to him when he came back! They just had to go find someone to practice with, and if they said something in the language he speaks when it’s just them and buir then he’d be really surprised. Things being such, it was only rational for them to slip out of the ship.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 274
Collections: Punch Qui-Gon and Adopt Obi-Wan





	Baby Yoda's First Words

Buir left them alone in the ship again asking them to stay. It was boring though, and they wanted to try talking like buir did. He’d be so surprised if they said something to him when he came back! They just had to go find someone to practice with, and if they said something in the language he speaks when it’s just them and buir then he’d be really surprised. Things being such, it was only rational for them to slip out of the ship. There were a lot of people, and none of them looked like buir or ba’vodu Cara. They were big, but the people didn’t look the same. So, they decided to go and find another small one like they were. 

Then they saw a small one walking one way. It was hard getting his attention, but he was connected to the thing that connects everything. So, they poked him in that until he looked at them. He wandered over, and his hair was bright! He was asking them things but his hair was bright and they weren’t paying attention. Then he asked where their parent was, and they weren’t sure where buir was. They knew where the ship was though! And they knew that the bright haired boy was sad and his home-ties were gone. Not just not there like theirs had been before buir, but the home-ties were severed. They knew that buir grew home-ties with them and ba’vodu Cara, and he felt happy-bright in the thing that connects everything when he said, “Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad,” to them. They weren’t sure if they could say all of it right, but maybe it would make the bright haired young one feel happier too! Then he would have home-ties too!

They were very careful saying it. They did their best, and they got it out right. Bright haired young one was confused and asked what that meant. They weren’t sure. They held out their arms so he would pick them up though, and he did pick them up. He seemed less sad. He asked their name. “Buir!” They announced as proudly as possible, because buir kept trying to get them to call him buir after saying the words that made him happy-bright. They put a hand to bright haired young one’s face, and they called him, “ner ad’ika,” because that’s what buir called them after saying the home-ties words. They kept saying it because the words were nice to say and made the bright haired one feel less sad.  
They saw their buir, and then they started poking him with the thing that connects all things. He turned and started coming over, and when he got their they patted bright haired young one’s face with their hand. “Ner ad’ika.” He said things to their buir and their buir said things back, and they heard the home-ties words and heard the bright haired one say buir. 

Buir sighed. “They adopted you. Congratulations. You’re Mandalorian now, and I’m your ba’buir.” They made happy sounds, and they patted the bright haired young one’s face again. They grabbed him in the thing that connects all things and made him able to sense-feel-hear them and their buir. Their ad’ika looked between them and their buir and seemed a bit overwhelmed, but he felt happy in the thing that connects all things. That was important. The tall one with the furry face that felt annoyed that was walking over wasn’t important except that he might try to cut the home-ties bright haired young one had now with them and their buir. 

They made the tall one with the furry face float up really high and then dropped him. “Buir.” Buir sighed. He took them away from their ad’ika though, and he said some things. Bright haired young one followed them back to their home, though. They liked their family.

**Author's Note:**

> buir- parent  
> ba'buir- grandparent  
> ba'vodu- in this case it means aunt  
> ad'ika- child with the diminutive ika. used affectionately  
> ner- my


End file.
